


January: Hidden Talents

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, after season 4, asking someone out, mycroft paints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg seeks out Mycroft's company, learns something new about the man and has a question.Inspiration: prompt by Sherlock Challenge





	

Every stroke of his brush makes him feel a fraction more calm, more focused, more in control. The longer he moves the paint over the canvas, the more he gets lost in it.

 

“ _I can't do this. I can't, it's murder.”_

 

The colour, the texture, the way the brush feels in his hands. The knowledge of creating something just for him. Creating something that could be seen as beauty makes him calmer. Helps him forget.

 

“ _I will not kill. I will not have blood on my hands!”_

 

He's lost to the world, lost to his own mind as he paints. His hands get more stained as time goes by. Black, blue, gold, purple. It marks his hands, the process he makes.

 

“ _I will not be manipulated like this.”_

 

He feels light for the first time in ages, it's close to happiness but he can't allow that.

 

“ _This is inhuman, this is insane!”_

 

Images try to come back to claim his attention, the grip on his brush too hard, the lines painted too straight. Something registers inside his mind, a small sound and his heart stops as the brush stops moving. A second of fear enters his body, his stomach in a knot as he forces himself to finish the last stroke before stopping. Fear gets replaced with annoyance at this interruption, a chance at almost happiness destroyed. He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly just as there is a knock on the door.

 

“You're a painter?”

 

He curses himself inwardly for not realising who it was sooner. The gait and heaviness of the steps are so distinctive now he's angry he didn't recognize it before. Then again, his game as been off for a few days.

 

“I paint Detective Inspector, that hardly makes me a painter. What are you doing here?”

 

He turns to the table, more time to hide his weakened state, more time to think and drops the brush in water. He feels Lestrade's eyes on him as he goes to wash his hands, the painting clear to see. It makes his whole body ache, knowing someone is watching it.

 

“That looks extraordinary.”

 

He stops mid move at the compliment before drying his hands completely, turning around and seeing Gregory Lestrade look at his painting. His eyes are half closed, pure concentration as he takes in the colours, the shape, the lines.

 

“It's very dark Mycroft. Dark but hopeful.”

 

Mycroft blinks his eyes, taking in his work from a distance for the first time. Gregory is right, it is dark but it's hardly surprising giving the taste of his own thought these last days.

 

“You have no idea what you're dealing with. None at all!”

 

“How can I help you Detective Inspector?”

 

His hand shakes as he reached for his jacket, feeling exposed without it now that Gregory's eyes are focused on his.

 

“Had dinner yet?”

 

“Sorry what?”

 

He blinks as Gregory gives a tiny smile, putting on his jacket, feeling Gregory's eyes burn on him.

 

“I asked if you've eaten yet?”

 

Mycroft shakes his head and gets another brief smile. He curses himself mentally for the effect it has on his mood.

 

“Well, let's go to dinner. My treat.”

 

The sparks of hope in Gregory's eyes make Mycroft feel uneasy and he looks down at the floor, unsure what to say. The floor creaks as Gregory moves closer, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder for a second.

 

“Just dinner Mycroft. Your choice. I feel like- we get along. I want to spend some time with you, no strings attached.”

Mycroft breaths out, looking into Gregory's eyes and seeing the truth there. It's nice talking to someone that has no secrets, so hidden agenda. He sees it all in Gregory's face and it's exciting.

 

“You need to learn to have a better poker face Detective Inspector. The truth is written all over your face.”

 

Gregory gives him an easy smile, followed by a shrug.

 

“So? You know I like you Mycroft, it's up to you to decide how it goes from here.”

 

Mycroft sees Gregory's brilliant smile as he feels his face flush. He coughs awkwardly and Gregory let out a chuckle.

 

“I'll never force you Mycroft. Let's just have dinner, spend some time together and figure it out as we go. Okay?”

 

Mycroft nods and Gregory beams as he reaches to the door, raising a brow as Mycroft stands still.

 

“You need to know that I- I am interested Gregory. I'm just not- not good at this sort of thing.”

 

His face heats up even more as the words come out, seeing Gregory's face change, eyes going over Mycroft's body. He startles when Gregory touches his cheek, making him turn to look at him and can't stop a smile in answer. The man does look good when he smiles.

 

“That fine Mycroft. I can work with that. Let's get dinner and then you can share some more hidden talents cause that is gorgeous.”

 

Gregory gestures behind them and Mycroft can't hide a smile as he looks at his painting again.

 

“Thank you Gregory.”

 

Gregory beams at him again, opening the door and gesturing for Mycroft to follow.

 

“Just speaking the truth Mycroft. The work is gorgeous, just as its maker.”

 

Mycroft blushes as Gregory throw him a wink, taking his arm as they walk downstairs, letting security know he's out for the night.

 

“That was horrible.”

 

“Oh hush Mycroft, you loved it.”

 

Gregory laughs as the car pulls up, filling up Mycroft's heart with something very close to true happiness.

 

  
  
84

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message on tumblr behind the people of Sherlock Challenge and I'm glad cause this was a fun prompt to write for!   
> You can find them here and don't be shy to enter! http://sherlockchallenge.tumblr.com/


End file.
